How to Tame Your Inner Espada
by Kira the cat
Summary: As the title implies. Full summary inside. ON HOLD!


How to Tame Your Inner Espada

By: Kira the Cat  
Summary: Toothless is thrown several thousand years into the future where he runs into Ulquiorra, his future self. There he learns of Hiccup's eventual murder and the cause of Ulquiorra's hatred of humans.

A/N: This occurred while I was watching Bleach over the weekend and I noticed Ulquiorra's release form looks a lot like Toothless' human form. So I figured why not put two and two together? This may not even get past the first or second chapter. This was just something I wanted to pen down before my worsening memory erased it. However, if people like it, I'll try to continue it. I forget what episode triggered this but it ended with Ulquiorra charging a black Cero so I'm going from there. Feel free to correct me.

Rating: T

Pairings: Slight Ulquiorra/Ichigo, Human!Toothless/Hiccup.

Chapter One: Love and Hate

~Several thousand years ago: Berk~

"Toothless, up!" the Night Fury quickly changed directions and went straight up, grinning to himself when he heard his master chuckle. He and Hiccup were so connected and it made the dragon's heart soar with pride when they flew together. His happy mood sent him into a spinning frenzy, making Hiccup dizzy in the process. "Next time a warning…" the human boy muttered as he tried to regain his bearings. Toothless chuckled to himself and landed in their secret cove. Hiccup climbed off and removed the saddle before laying back in the soft grass. Toothless laid next to him and purred quietly. He loved the quiet time he and Hiccup had together, away from Berk and the other Dragon Riders. It was just the two of them, just as he intended for it to be. He lazily swept his tongue across the spot where Hiccup's collarbone and neck met, earning a laugh from the boy. "Toothless stop, that tickles." Toothless purred and nuzzled the spot, breathing in Hiccup's scent. He loved the boy more than he probably should have, but for some reason, he felt that Hiccup felt the same. He could see it in the boy's body language. Hiccup blushed when ever he looked at him, his heart beat raced even before Toothless took flight, and at night he could hear him whispering in his sleep. His heart swelled with joy and he continued to nuzzle his boy, who was curled up on his side and facing him. He yawned, shifting ever so closer to Toothless' warm body. The dragon draped a wing around his exhausted rider and the two drifted off into a peaceful afternoon nap.

~Present day: Hueco Mundo~

Ulquiorra glanced down at the badly beaten Soul Reaper known as Ichigo Kurosaki. He despised all humans. They were nothing but trouble. However, this particular human intrigued him. His unyielding will and determination to his friends was likely to be his ultimate demise, but was still an admirable trait. Something rarely seen in humans these days. His steely, cold gaze fell upon the mask covering the human's face. How could he even begin to think that just because he could sustain his Hollowfication longer than the last time they fought that it would make a bit of a difference? Ulquiorra was superior to him in everyway. He was the strongest, even if Eizen didn't know of his true full power. He would take down every human that stood in his way if it meant his chance at revenge. Vengeance was the only way to set himself free of his eternal sorrow. He narrowed his eyes, the rage and pain of that day flowing back. He charged Ichigo, swallowing his despair and releasing his anger on the human pitifully trying to defend. He would end the life of every human on the planet if it meant he could be free again. He had Ichigo in his grasp, holding the human up with his tail wrapped tightly around his neck. The girl, Orihime, watching helplessly below as he formed a black Cero and aimed it at Ichigo's heart. He fired, but the blast didn't go where he expected. His eyes widened in shock.

"You…"

~Berk~

Toothless shot straight up, every nerve in his body on high alert. He glanced frantically around the cove, searching for whatever threat he felt. Hiccup stirred below him, gently petting his wing.

"What's the matter Toothless?" he asked sleepily. Toothless nudged him up, something just wasn't right and he'd feel better once he got Hiccup home. "Okay, okay we'll go. Calm down." He re-attached the saddle and the two headed home. Once Hiccup was safely in bed, as were most of the other inhabitants of Berk, Toothless took off. He waited until he was sure he wasn't being followed before he stood on his hind legs and took a deep breath, his scales melting away into smooth pale skin and long black hair. He slid on a pair of pants he "borrowed" from Hiccup and glanced around before taking off for the cove. When he arrived, nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

"Maybe I just imagined it…" he said to himself.

"You sure about that?" came a voice. Toothless snarled and whirled around to see a black cat. He sighed, where did the cat come from? He clicked his tongue and held a hand out. "Don't treat me like a common animal, Night Fury." the cat hissed. He jumped back a bit, crouching on all fours.

"Who are you?" He demanded, fangs bared. The cat's form began to change to that of a young woman with tanned skin and yellow eyes. She gave him a grin.

"I am called Yoruichi." she said. Toothless was now standing with his back to her. "What's the matter with you?" She asked.

"Could you put some clothes on?!" he yelled over his shoulder. Yoruichi sighed.

"Men…dragon or human they're all the same." She muttered. "Would you like it if I remained in my feline form until we get to where we're going?"

"Yes!" she muttered again before resuming her feline form.

"There, now let's go." she said as she turned.

"Hold on, go where?" he asked as he turned to her.

"Just follow me, Kisuke will explain once we get there." she then entered what looked to be huge double doors filled with white light. Curiosity getting the better of him, he followed her, shielding his eyes against the bright light. When the light subsided, he found himself in a place that wasn't Berk or anywhere close to it.

"So where, in Odin's name, am I?" He muttered.

* * *

Okay. Well, I'm not too sure about this but again, it's just an experiment. Like I said, feel free to correct, comment, anything at all. Except flame.


End file.
